Little Miss Splendid
Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Her attribute is pride, to the extend of vanity, and self-love. Fiction Little Miss Splendid was introduced as a vain, arrogant and rude character and like Little Miss Lucky having an ironic name. Future depiction of the Miss portrayed her varied but always out-spoken and easily offended. She has an extreme high opinion of herself, often thinking her surroundings love her as much as she loves herself, while also being observant of "the public opinion" shifting, while none of that is necessarily the truth. In the latter case, she tends to grow petty and takes matters in her own hands. Unlike Mr. Uppity however, her status does not rely on talking down to people. Just don't attempt get near her level and replace her from her throne. Classic In Other Classic Stories 'Mr. Cheerful' Cheerful is ashamed by his lack of hair but encountering Splendid, she tells him everyone loves him for who he is regardless of how many hair he has got. 'Little Miss Fabulous' Fabulous is a trendsetter and Splendid grows jealous of her. Once Splendid takes over Ms. Topknot's hairsalon in her illness, who weekly does Fabulous's hair, Splendid takes the opportunity to spitefully ruin Fabulous's hair. However, as she's a trendsetter, it becomes the latest thing and Splendid spent the whole day doing that 'do to everyone in town. Fabulous compliments Splendid on her hair who eventually decided to join the fad. Little Miss Splendid and the Present Before going on holidays, Splendid organizes a party for her friends to unveil a life statue of herself, meant to remind them of her in her absence. Little Miss Magic, finding this an unacceptable display of vanity, turns the statue "more splendid" by turning it into many little statues of splendid. After rude remarks of Mr. Tall and especially Mr. Uppity of what they can use these for and an upset Splendid, Magic fixes it by making a life clone of Splendid. One to stay at home and one to go on holidays. In the original animationhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwn64ZUBCr8 1995 compilation the book is based on, Little Miss Splendid had not revealed why they gathered here. She had not invited Magic or Nosey but does not mind their presence. 4 days cousins in Sea Town. During this time she did not want to deprive them of her beauty so she made a statue. Tall states he finds it funny and will place it on the mantel over his fireplace. Uppity suggest he puts it on the roof, given that he is so tall. Small wants to use one to frighten birds away "like a scarecrow?" as Splendid puts it, but did not seem to mean malicious intend as he is the same size as the statue and would work for him. Uppity says it would frighten everything away on which Splendid asks Uppity to leave. Splendid turns to the uninvited Magic that she ruined the party and that there is no Splendid for everyone to admire now. Magic fixes it by making a copy of Splendid. They seem troubled as they don't know which of them is the most beautiful but smile in the end. Little Miss Splendid and the Beast In this retelling of Beauty and the Beast, Splendid takes the role of Beauty and comes across a castle and meets the Beast who, after she calmed down, invites her to a party in which he is supposed to change back to his former self. Reluctantly, Splendid agrees on the condition that the party needs to be grand but to her taste it was merely so-so. Upon leaving and turning the Beast down, she changed her mind when he turned out to be Mr. Perfect and they lived happily ever after ... or something. Little Miss Splendid and the Princess In this loose retelling of Snow White, Splendid takes the role of the Evil Queen where she is no longer the most splendid one of all once a Princess moved in next door. After attempting to dress up as a princess, she sabotages the Princess's life by suggesting Mr. Bump to become her coach driver, Little Miss Scatterbrain to become her maid and Mr. Muddle to become her butler, jobs they are hired for without a further background check. Albeit delighted with her reclaimed title, the mirror tells her the Queen will come to visit soon. Mr. Men go Camping Mr. Strong had planned a camping trip together with Mr. Jelly, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Grumble and Little Miss Splendid. Splendid happened to have packed fashion and comfort "necessities" (half a dozen hats, seven pairs of shoes and four pillows) which Mr. Strong repacking. Mr. Grumble still felt the need to point out he does not understand why Strong asked her along for the trip. When setting up tents, Grumble pointed out to Little Miss Splendid that he finds he circus-sized tent ridiculous. She does not comment and seems to pride herself, regardless of Grumble's rudeness. Later on, when it starts pouring, Mr. Strong used Splendid's tent to make a huge umbrella for all of them. Mr. Grumble comes back on his words and admits it to be fortunate that Splendid came along. They all agree it was a good trip. Little Miss Splendid and the Naughty Octopus Little Miss Splendid's model remains sitting in her deck chair to tan in both her appearances. Therefor she remains as unplayable character but has been a motivations for others to do something for her. Little Miss Splendid and the Naughty Octopus Little Miss Splendid is on a vacation together with her friends and enjoys the sunshine. Mr. Tickle reassures her he will get it back for her. In fact, he'd love to tickle an octopus. Mr. Silly's Treasure Chest Little Miss Splendid announces her tanning schedule and Little Miss Naughty hands her an old alarm clock she found on the beach. Splendid is shocked and disgusted that the beach is so littered that one would find such an thing.In The Mr. Men Musical, Mr. Grumpy speaks hatred of mankind also on basis of their littering habits In the mean time, Mr. Silly wholeheartedly agrees with her and sets on cleaning the beach for her, all the while searching for treasure. Animation The Great Alphabet Hunt (1992) In the intro song, the G describes Grumpy, Grass, Grand and Green. The "grand" parts shows Splendid. In their hunt for words starting with the letter they search for, Mr. Happy mentions himself as a H-word. Miss Splendid dismisses his findings as being "too easy" and doubts he can find another H-word. Happy proceeds to point out her hat, describing it as beautiful. At a cafeteria were they made an apparent stop, Mr. Small asks if Splendid would like to join him in a bowl of soup. Splendid reacts rather amused and asks if he thinks the bowl is big enough for both of them. When it starts raining, Splendid wishes it to stop, and the Wizard appears behind her making it so. When searching for Mr. Lazy, she puts up her opera glasses. Mr. Men and Little Miss Plays The Mr. Men Musical (1985) In the Mr. Men's quest to gather all Mr. Men and Little Misses to attend the party, Splendid is one of the three "problems" together with Shy and Grumpy. "She is too grand to come" as said by Bump in "Brains". Clever figures Splendid would need someone of her "class" to attend the party. Bump had already invited the King so they figure that will do. In "Little Miss Splendid", which is her main character song, she speaks of how grand she is and the present Mr. Men join in to validate her claim. In the final act "Thank You For Everything" she comes in after Farmer Fields and the whole cast has said their goodbyes and leads the outro. Tracklist Description Mr.Men.com Stylish ♦ Chic ♦ Trendy Little Miss Splendid absolutely LOVES shopping. She’d rather be late, than arrive hideous. Style is everything. Fabulous, darling. Did You Know? She sleeps in a huge bed with silk sheets and silk pillowcases. Very fancy! Is a ‘hat’ person, she just cannot stop buying hats Thinks a lot of herself Mrmen lmsplendid factfile 1.jpg Mrmen lmsplendid factfile 2.jpg Mrmen lmsplendid factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Little Miss Fabulous - cousin, one-sided rival *Mr. Happy - appears on her original book cover and is often present in her stories *Mr. Cheerful - guided him into loving himself *Mr. Uppity - while being kindred spirits, they do not see eye to eye. *Mr. Small - friend, she thought little of him at first. *Mr. Grumble - he can be annoyed by her but also admits she's good to have around *Mr. Silly - friend, cleaned the beach for her Design Miss Splendid is round, apple green, with her big round nose up in the air to show how snooty she is. She has curly blond hair and an iconic red white sunhat with red dots on both sides of the brim. She wears matching red high heels. Gallery Little Miss Splendid and the Princess cover.jpg Little Miss Splendid and the Beast cover.jpg The Mr Men Musical cover.png Party Time With Mr Men cover.jpg Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Little Miss